


A Bunch Of Firsts

by reed900_worshipper



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Character Death, Cvirus, Death, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Infected Piers, M/M, Multi, Nivanfield, Oral Sex, Post-Resident Evil 6, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, personal stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed900_worshipper/pseuds/reed900_worshipper
Summary: A bunch of little one shots of fluff, smut, and angst all in one area. Join Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans in their first kiss, first time, first fight, first date, first loves, and first meetings.Each one shot will be its own separate story unless stated otherwise. Updating will be random but I will continue these and may turn my favorite into full blown FanFictions.Please leave comments and kudos because they motivate me!!





	A Bunch Of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the first oneshot should be a mixture of a first date and first kiss. It may lead to their first time and it may not. We'll see.
> 
> UPDATE  
> It ended up having their first time in it. I have literally no control when it comes to these babies.

"Chris, it'll be fine. He'll love anything you decide to do. He's crazy about you." Chris Redfield turned to his sister Claire Redfield, who was currently holding up his dog tags with a smile. They looked brand new since Claire snatched them off his neck and ran to the bathroom to clean them. She was certain that Chris and his second command were soulmates. Chris wasn't so sure on the whole soulmate theory but he did have very strong feelings for Piers Nivans. 

"Claire, we don't know that. He could have just agreed to go on a date with me because I'm his captain." Chris replied and took the silver dog tags from his sister, slipping them on over his head. He looked back up at Claire who was shaking her head at her brother's reason on why his second in command and best sniper agreed to go on a date with him. Chris grimaced at her and turned back to the mirror he was standing in front of. He decided to drop the uniform for this and had on jeans and a nice dark blue T shirt. It wasn't typical date material but Claire insisted the jeans and shirt hugged him in all the places his sniper would notice. 

"I doubt he even listens to ranks off the field. From what you say, he sometimes doesn't even listen on the field." She walked up to her brother and laid a hand on his shoulder, gently turning him around so she could smile reassuringly at him. "He's gonna love going on a date with you." She told him softly before walking closer and wrapping her arms around his muscled frame. Chris smiled at his little sister and hugged her back before stepping out of the hug and sighed. He ran a hand down his shirt to flat the wrinkle free material before smiling and picking his phone up off the nearby bed.

"Let's see if he is ready for me to come and pick him up." He dialed the number before he could chicken out and pressed the phone to his ear. He tried to block out the ringing, trying to not let his nerves get the best of him and cancel the date altogether. He was very close to doing just that when he was on the fourth ring and no answer. Right when the call was about to go to voicemail he heard the ringing stop and a click, signaling that his car has been answered. The thought was confirmed when a breathless voice he loved to hear was heard.

"Hey Captain. Sorry it took so long to answer. I lost my phone in the mess as I was getting ready." Chris smiled at that, thinking that maybe Piers and him were sharing the same nerves about this date. 

"Its okay Piers. Are you ready for me to pick you up?" He asked as he grabbed his wallet and keys, suspecting that Piers was in fact ready to be picked up and be taken on a date with his Alpha Team Captain.

"I am, actually. I'll be outside my apartment complex." Piers answered and Chris smiled. He knew his second in command pretty well and he knew Piers knew his captain very well too. Even before Chris finally asked Piers on a date, many fellow soldiers thought the two were dating. If based off nothing but their actions. If people flirted with Piers and Chris saw it, jealously just radiated off him and the person flirting would apologize and then quickly scrambled away. If people flirted with Chris and Piers saw, he would snap and tell them to get to work and to stop bothering the captain, always receiving a chuckle from Chris. 

It was obvious that they both had feelings for each other, but they were both very scared of being rejected and being told that one or the other had no feelings for them whatsoever. To make sure that it didn't happen to Chris, Claire went behind his back two days before the date and had a talk with Piers, learning a bit more about the excellent sniper. Claire now knew that Piers signed up for the B.S.A.A because he adored Captain Chris Redfield and wanted to be next to him in the field. She also knew that a few things Chris forgot was Piers dragging him away from some J'avo and almost getting killed in the process, just because he needed to get his captain out and into safety.

Chris smiled. "Okay, I will be there soon." He replied before hanging up and turning to Claire. He didn't have to say anything, knowing she heard his side of the conversation, coming to the conclusion that Piers was ready to be picked up. 

"Go get him brother." She said and shoved him towards the door. He laughed and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the front door. His walls were bear a the moment but he was hoping that if this date went well, they will soon be filled with photos of his life with Piers.

Chris waved to his sister as he made his way outside his one story house and onto the front lawn. He had a simple run down car, not caring or really needing to buy a new one. He threw the keys for it into the air, catching them without really looking. He was a 44 year old man, giddy about a date with a 26 year old man. He was actually surprised when he found out the age difference but Piers never made a comment about it on the days leading up to the date that Chris planned. They didn't really discuss the date, wanting to keep under the wraps in case something comes up or it goes horribly wrong. But maybe that was just Chris thinking that something could go horribly wrong. 

Chris let his smile slip when he walked to the car, feeling the eyes of his nosy 85 year old neighbor watching him. He never got along with the old woman, who, whenever he brought home a man, ended up chasing Chris's date running from his place by simply mentioning how many different men she has seen come and go. That wasn't even that many, just 3 or three but she always made it sound like he had 25 guys over. 

"Going somewhere sweetie?" She called over the bushes that marked the property line. Chris turned the key to unlock the door and opened it before turning to her with a really fake smile. 

"As of matter of fact, I am." He replied and hoped that would end the conversation but knew deep down the only way to escape the old lady was to be rude, hop in the car and drive off to meet his wonderful second in command for the date they planned a week in advance. 

"Oh? What does a man like you have planned for a day like today?" She asked and it took all of Chris's control to keep his fake smile on his face. 

"A date ma'am." A date, he noted, that he was now running late for. He hoped Piers didn't think he stood him up because he promised he would be there on time no matter what. Now this old lady neighbor of his was about to ruin this whole day with her idle chitchat. 

"Well I feel sorry for that young man. If I ever meet him I am going to tell him how many men have been over here." She huffed and walked was with her chin held high as if something Chris did offended her. Chris often joked with Claire that a tiny little nat could easily offended his elderly neighbor by just landing on the bushes. He got smacked by his sister every time he said that.

His phone buzzed and he knew it was Piers asking him what was taking so long. He ignored it and quickly climbed into the car, groaning when he saw he was low on gas and would have to make a stop before going to Piers. He knew he should text the sniper and let him know he was going to be late, but instead he had an idea and hoped it didn't backfire and ruin any chance he had with the young male. 

It took Chris 30 minutes to get gas and Chinese take out; easily remembering Piers favorite and ordering it. He will deny driving over the speed limit although he did, but he arrived at Piers apartment complex with the food still hot and determination in his body. 

Chris bounded up the steps with the food firming pressed against his body to keep the warmth as he asked the first person he saw for Piers Nivans apartment. The person, a woman who may or may not have a crush on the second in command, gave it to Chris in a snotty tone before walking off and pulling her phone out. Chris just shook his head at the woman and looked at the elevator. It would take too long to get to the 6th floor with that so he opted to take the stairs and regretted it on the fourth floor. He was panting with a slight layer of sweat on his forehead. He trudged up two more floors before finding the number 43 and leaning against the frame, breathing heavily. He raised a hand and knocked sharply three times before standing up straight with the food. 

"Come on Piers answer." He mumbled and smiled when the door opened. The smile instantly dropped through when Piers opened the door and showed him the inside of the place. Another man was lounging on the couch without his shirt and it was clear what Chris interrupted. 

"Sorry I thought tonight was reserved." Chris snapped at Piers and the sight. Piers put a hand on Chris's chest and pushed him back so he could step out with him. He glared at Chris. 

"I didn't think you were coming Captain." He said and crossed his arms, still in his clothes luckily. 

"I got gas first and then when I went to tell you that I was running late, I dropped my phone and it shattered. So therefore I couldn't tell you. So I got your favorite food to make it up for you but seems you have that taken care of." He shoved the food towards Piers who grabbed it in surprise. 

"Hope you and your date enjoy that." He snapped before turning around and getting ready to leave. Piers made a noise deep in his throat and reached out with his free hand to grab Chris's upper arm.

"Chris wait. I am sorry. I'll send him home and we can restart this night okay. Please let me make it up to you." He pleaded and Chris couldn't say no to his puppy eyes although he had thrown up the wall between them. 

"Fine." Chris grumbled and walked in behind Piers before making sure that he bumped the leaving man's shoulder hard and chuckled when the door closed. He sat down on the couch with Piers and grabbed his food from him. He watched Piers as they ate and sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sure I would have done the same." He apologized to him and explained. Piers chuckled and nodded. He shook his head with a smile as he put down his food, not really wanting to eat right now. 

"It's okay Chris. I didn't even like him that much. He couldn't get me hard at all. Like 15 minutes of his hands roaming and kissing. I felt nothing at all." He chuckled with a small blush coating his cheeks. Chris figured he felt a little embarrassed to be talking to his Captain about this type of thing. 

"I could probably have you hard and begging in seconds." Chris replied and smirked at him, falling into an easy banter that was weird at first but seemed to have set Piers into something more relaxed than before. 

"I don't know Captain." He replied and chuckled, sitting back against his couch arm rest and watching Chris. Chris grinned and sat down his food next to the food Piers sat down, He sat back in a similar fashion to Piers and then gestured for Piers to come to him. Piers raised an eyebrow but came over, sliding his smaller frame onto Chris's lap and straddling him. Piers rested his hands on Chris's shoulders and looked at him. 

"How's this Captain?" He asked and looked down at the man who was now rubbing his sides and making his shirt ride up to expose his skin. Chris smiled up at Piers and leaned his head up even more to connect their lips in their first shared kiss. He loved the feeling of Piers lips on his couldn't help pull on his plump bottom lip and earning a groan from Piers at the action. 

"Piers we are only on the first date, we should slow down." He said and slid a hand in-between Piers thighs to cup the bulge that immediately showed up when Chris kissed Piers. He chuckled at the little moan he got from cupping Piers and pulled away slowly, giving them a little breathing room without their chests brushing together. 

"S-sorry Captain!" He yelped and stuttered because Chris was still cupping him softly. He moved a bit which just caused some friction, which brought out a soft moan. 

"I just always wanted you and getting to just touch you, as well as kiss you..." He trailed off and looked at Chris's face which was smiling and looking back at him. Chris couldn't enough of Piers and kissed his lips against before slowly leaving soft feather kisses along his jaw and neck. 

"Guess we should make our way to the bedroom Ace Of Hearts." Chris joked and decided that would Piers nicknames because the blush that spread over the male's face was too adorable to not be seen again. 

Chris waited until Piers was off his lap, and then waited a moment longer to check out the snipers ass a bit. It was something Chris always wanted to look at but never could indulge himself, until now. 

"Coming Captain?' Chris looked up when he heard the seductive tone and realized he had been day dreaming about the others ass long enough for Piers to make his way to a door that was now open and showing a bedroom, the light flicked on. The sight of Piers leaning against the doorway with the bed clearly showing behind him had Chris up in seconds.

As he was making his way over to Piers, Chris recalled the man who was here before, trying to steal his place with Piers. He growled and stepped real close to Piers when he was close enough, possessively grabbing his hips and pulling the smaller male to his bigger frame. 

"Mine." He growled and leaned down to devour the aces lips with his own and claim this man as his. He took the hips he had in his grip and pushed Piers back towards the bed sitting in the middle of the room. He kept that movement up until Piers fell on to the bed and he could climb on top of him. Once he was straddling Piers, Chris lowed himself onto his body, so he was laying down on top of Piers, both of their bulges pressed together as Chris jerked his hips against Piers, loving the noise he got from the younger male. 

"CAPTAIN!!" He yelled and Chris felt his aces hands come up and dig his nails into his back. Chris moaned at the feeling of Piers nails dug into his back. He wanted that again but without the shirt blocking all the physical touch. He sat up and stripped his own shirt before grabbing Piers and tearing it in half. Piers gasped at that and arched as the cold air started hitting his bare skin. Chris growled and leaned down to close his mouth over one needy nipple and used his free hand not digging into Piers hair to rub the other needy nipple.

"C-Chris I need you now....stop toying with me." He moaned and whined as his body arched up into Chris's warm mouth. Chris held back a groan as he pushed Piers back into the mattress, rolling off of him and the bed. He stood up and grabbed the belt he had on. He fumbled with the buckle for a straight minute before he finally got it undone and was undoing his button and zipper. He looked up from his work to see Piers doing the same thing to his pants, except he was just now kicking his off and onto the floor around the bed. Chris growled and yanked off his pants and boxers, throwing them so they joined Piers clothes on the floor. 

Chris was quick to come back to the bed, which held Piers, who was all spread out on the bed, legs spread wide so Chris could prepare him. He whined when he saw his Captain naked and how large he was before handing him the lube. 

Chris could tell that Piers was nervous, probably never doing this with someone as large as Chris before. Chris climbed onto the bed and gently made his way on top of Piers, leaning down to kiss Piers gently on his lips before moving his lips to his chin and neck, biting and sucking dark marks on his skin, marking this man as his. 

Chris moved down to Piers collarbone and grinned as he watched the younger male squirm underneath him. He moved down, kissing down his stomach right down to his hips where he sucked dark marks on his hip bones. Chris sat up as he opened up the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He grinned as he moved Piers legs to expose his hole. He circled his entrance, massaging the rim before pushing his finger in.

"S-shit..." Piers hissed at the slight stinging the finger inside of him caused. He slightly dug his fingers into the sheets on the bed as Chris started to move his finger in and out for a few moments before adding a second one, a pathetic whimper escaping Piers swollen lips. At the sound Chris leaned down to kiss Piers on the chest as he started moving his fingers apart, stretching him open. Chris frowned as he noted he might have to add a few more fingers to make sure Piers felt the least amount of pain when Chris finally pushed into him. 

Chris had four fingers inside of Piers, earning a low moan from the male underneath him whenever he moved them. There wasn't much more Chris could do to stretch Piers out so he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, squirting some out and spreading it on his hard cock. He grabbed Piers hips gently and turned him over so Piers ass was pointed up at him.

About an hour later Chris was laying on the bed with a panting Piers. He himself was panting as he looked over at the younger male and smiled. He reached over and brushed some hair off of Piers's sweaty forehead. 

"i think your neighbors will have a few noise complaints tomorrow." Chris whispered to Piers, who chuckled and cuddled into his captains side before both males fell asleep tangled in each others arms.


End file.
